Episode 512: Dead to Rights
Dead to Rights is the twelfth episode of the fifth season and the seventy-fourth episode overall. Notes *Clients: Anson Fullerton (useful kidnapee) *Bad Guys: Anson Fullerton, Larry Sizemore (unfriendly ghost), Tavian (The man who killed Max), Synopsis With all evidence pointing to him, Michael must perform a desperate act in order to clear his name as Max’s murderer. And in a bit of bad timing, Larry returns with a job for Michael and he won’t take "no" as an answer. Spy Facts Stopping an armed convoy is a tactical nightmare. The easily accessible cars- the ones in the lead and at the tail- are the ones that don't matter. The trick is getting into position to target the key vehicle before anyone realizes what you're doing. There's no real safe way to do it. Send the lead car into a tailspin while inserting yourself into the convoy, and you can create your own little roadblock. Covert operative is one of the most stressful jobs there is. Like soldiers, E.R. doctors and astronauts, spies have to schedule extended downtime for decompression. Carry that stress too long, and its easy to start missing details. Like a strange pair of shoes under the crack of your door. Level 3 contagion facilities are designed with massive exhaust systems to quickly remove harmful gases in case of an emergency. They're just about the only type of ventilation shaft a full grown man can fit into, so they can double as a vertical passageway to the next floor up. But you have to make your own exit. Before cellphones were invented, it was much harder to call out of an office without everyone else in the building seeing that you were on the line. Diplomatic spies in the 80's devised an easy solution to the problem. A corded handset wired to a fax machine gives you the freedom to make calls without showing a line in use. If you can find a way to hide from the security cameras, you can call out without anyone knowing what you're doing. Uncut RDX, sometimes known as T-4 or cyclonite, is the most powerful military grade high explosive there is. Its an incredibly stable solid that can withstand small-arms fire. But when detonated, expands faster than a plasticized formulation like C-4. Simply put, T-4 is the good stuff. A lethal explosive that creates a wall of fire and shrapnel that will decimate everything and everyone in its path. For a spy, finding out you've been compromised, that someone has something on you, is the ultimate nightmare. The worst part for someone who has spent a career training for every situation, is knowing that there is nothing that you can do but grit your teeth and try to figure out exactly how bad the nightmare is going to be. Full Recap Jesse and Sam race through Miami in Fiona's car while agents transport Michael to CIA custody. Jesse causes an accident to stop the convoy and rescue Michael. In the ensuing confrontation, Agent Pearce agrees to let Michael meet with Tavian while wearing a wire. Michael gets Tavian to admit to Max's murder. Tavian promptly jumps off the building to his death. Michael's mother picks him up from the CIA offices and lectures him to be more aware of who his real friends are. Back at home, he fails to notice Larry's black shoes under his gate. Larry's waiting for him and tells him he's plotting to break into the British consulate. He's holding Anson hostage in his trunk as leverage. Larry has got Anson's wife wrapped in explosives Anson provides Larry with the consulate's passcodes. Michael slips Anson a knife to escape through the back seat. Anson soon breaks free and heads to Sam's place, to tell him what Larry and Michael are up to. Michael helps Larry break into the consulate. Sam and Anson race over to the consulate to stop them when Fiona calls in to say they might be too late. Once Anson finds out his wife is dead, he reveals the whole plan to Fiona and Sam. Fiona and Sam are about to make their way to the roof of the consulate only to get busted by Larry. Larry tells them off, and tell them he will kill Michael if they make any move. Inside Larry reminds Michael that he helped him cover up the Chechnya murders. Michael leaves to get a file from another room and calls Fiona. Her plan is to blow Larry up while Michael is secure in the consulate's safe. She fires at Larry who is unknowingly standing to next to a pile of explosives, and kills him. The bombs set off another round of explosives in the lobby, killing two guards, much to Fiona's regret. Back at the loft, Michael consoles Fiona. Fiona admits she didn't mean to kill those men. Suddenly, Anson walks in applauding the scene. Anson reveals that Larry didn't kill his wife after all. It turns out Anson masterminded the whole thing. He got Larry out of jail to lead Michael to the consulate. And now that he has a voice recording of Fiona admitting to be responsible for the deaths of three innocent men, he'll be able to control both Michael and Fiona. Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Coby Bell as Jesse Porter *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring *Lauren Stamile as Agent Pearce *Jere Burns as Anson Fullerton *Tim Matheson as Larry Sizemore *Andrew Howard as Tavian Korzha Guest *Manny Hernandez as Eduardo Deaths *Larry Sizemore * Tavian Korzha * Unnamed woman * 2 unnamed security guards Category:Burn Notice episodes Category:Season 5